


Shrines and Songs

by ThingyThings



Series: The Aether and The Mortals That Dwell Below [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Deity Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Phil is concerned, Swearing, Techno doesn't understand basic human needs, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), The Nether (Minecraft), The Overworld (Minecraft), Violence, god AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThingyThings/pseuds/ThingyThings
Summary: Once there was a Trio,Godly and divine,Then Two fell, leaving one alone,Filled with woe and bordom,They left for the mortal realms.---Technoblade is the last God remaining, his two fellow Gods deceased. He grows lonely and bored, the Angels he lives with rarely treating him as an equal, always being too formal and polite.Boredom leads Techno to seek any form of entertainment. And eventually he lands on travelling to the Mortal realms, and for a little more adventure he decides he also wants to learn a bit about their culture and become one temporarily.However, multiple things go wrong. And now he is stuck with no knowledge of how to get back to the Aether.---ORTechno is a bored and lonely God, decides being a mortal might be fun. He then proceeds to get stuck in the mortal realms.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The Aether and The Mortals That Dwell Below [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179011
Comments: 69
Kudos: 293





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first every story here so if I do something wrong, i am sorry. 
> 
> Also feel free to give critism! And if there are any spelling or grammer errors go ahead and tell me, I'll try my best to fix them :)

The young child held a delicate plate as they strolled purposely towards a shrine. On the plate lay a variety of rare flowers, along with pearls laid in a pattern along the rim of the expensive material. Two small, gentle hands placed the loaded plate at the foot of the shrine.

The shrine was just one of three. Yet only one sole shrine recived any offerings, the other two remain baren.

The shrine with the array of offerings was glistening clean, not a spec of dirt on the shrine. It was a statue of an ancient wild boar, a species which were now extinct. The boar was chiseled into the marble with expert craftsmanship. It gave off an aura of danger, that if you turn you back on the creature your life would likely end. Prehaps this was because of the intimidating tusks of the boar, or the intense eyes that stare into your soul.

Because of this after placing the offering, the child backed away quickly, never turning their back on the statue of expensive marble and quartz.

A Teenager held the child's hand, the boy clearly being an older brother, leading them away from the sacred site. Around them fellow citzens of the town did a similar ritual. Sending their youngest family member to place the offering and then briskly leaving when they are done.

The young child turned to their brother.

"Why do we do this every night?"

Their voice was quiet, and their grasp on the teenager's hand grew even tighter.

"You'll understand when you are older."

The older boy gave the same responce he always did. They didn't look at their brother when they spoke, just continued staring straight ahead as they countinued their walk home.

The crowd walked back to their small town, a rural and isolated place. It was a short stroll back, only taking about 10 minutes. On the way the sun began to set. Its golden rays disappearing behind the hill. The group began to walk a little faster.

They all reach the town just before dark. All the residents went straight to bed, hoping to sleep before they are unable too. Outside the walls there were growls and groans as monsters spawned into the empty fields.

They all hope their offerings are enough for the Gods to protect them from the mobs that are growing restless outside their windows.

It happened everynight. A few of the fighters of the town had to guard the town while the wall was being built.

It was common for the town to wake up to a couple of missing members. Their remains found in craters created from the monsters they were trying to defend their families from.

This went on for many years until the walls were finally built. But, even then, the mobs still cause problems.

* * *

The _God of Death_ sat on his throne in the _Aether_ , bouncing his leg in an attempt to cure his immeasurable boredom.

The _Deity_ sat alone in solitude. Just him and his throne. All alone. Bored.

Bored...

...

A deep sigh revealed his feelings too his desolate location.

Swinging back into his throne the _God_ let out another sigh. Before heaving himself up, allowing his red and black wings to breath for a minute. He steadied himself on his hooved feet before leaving the open-ceiling room.

He walked out of the room with purpose. Strolling through many rooms and hallways of the maze like castle that he lived in. The _Deity_ saw a few Angels during his walk, each bowing when he walked past to show their respect for the God. It was a formality that he hated. Hated to be _an_ inconvenience to whatever task they were doing before he arrived. Yet, he never did anything about it, not bothered enough to change this custom.

Leaving his castle, the _God_ continued his walk through the Aether. Yet, he was still bored.

Nothing to do.

Just him and his boredom.

The _Gods_ never had any complex tasks to do. Each of them had a single task they did. The _God_ of deaths goal was to guild dead souls to their afterlife. It was a very... simple... job. All he had to do was enter an isolated room and then he just appeared infront of the last soul that died. He did it subconsciously at this point! He just goes into auto pilot and then the task is done before he even realises he's doing it.

This was the _God's_ only form of personal worth, and he hardly even notices he does it anymore!

* * *

He had few friends in the Aether. Only a few Angels ever talked like they enjoyed his company, the others only treated him as some kind of royalty. He hated it.

However his angel friends were often busy. Off doing their duties. Duties such as teaching the rookie angels, tending the land, helping guide some humans who have prayed for guidance, and other tasks the _God_ couldn't be bothered to remember.

And the other _Gods_? Gone.

This has led the _God of Death_ to think of alternate ways to fill his time.

From reading mortal written books, too personally visiting the afterlife, and consciously leading souls to their resting place. Anything to fill the endless amount of free time he possessed.

He even attended a meeting to train some of the rookie angels. Yeah, he only did that once. They were very scared and intimidated by his presence, not the best first impression.

In the end, these only fixed his problem of endless boredom for a short amount of time. The _God_ needed a more permanent option, something that could last over a day.

He thought over the idea for days? Months? He didn't know how long, there was no way to tell time in the Aether.

And then the idea hit him.

What if he spent a bit of time in the mortal realms? It was the best idea he has had yet! And it made total sense!

Afterall, he wasn't really needed in the _Aether_ , he just sort of sat around and answered simple questions about what the other _Gods_ were like. He could preform his job anywhere as long as he was alone. And, it would cure his boredom!

The positives outweighed the negatives. But, to be safe he thought of all the possibilities.

Since he was a _God_ , he could create a body so he could talk to the humans. He already knew one of the languages they spoke so that was not a problem. If he didn't like it there he could always just come back. And either way, he would not be gone for longer than a century.

There was only one thing he couldn't come up with a solution to. How would he announce his leave?

In the end he decided to simply leave the note. It was simple and he wouldn't have to explain his reasoning face to face. After all, confronation and talking is too much effort.

* * *

The God of Death was back in his throne room. He wrote a simple message on same fancy parchment he uses when he felt the urge to write. He used a feather from his own wings and dipped it in the pitch black ink.

The message was simple.

_To whomever my disappearance may concern,_

_I have left for the mortal realm to entertain myself. Only try and find me if I am desperately needed. I will be going by the name 'Technoblade'. I will return before the end of the century at the latest. I leave the Arch Angels in charge while i am absent._

_Sincerely,_   
_The God of Death_

_P.s Look after Floof for me_

The newly dubbed Technoblade had to admit the letter was horribly written, it was too short and did not explain his reasons for leaving, but it will suffice.

He rolled up the old yellow parchment and wrapped it in a red ribbon. He delicately placed it in the middle of his throne, since it was the first spot the Angels checked whenever they needed him.

He hesitated for a moment. A silent sigh leaving his mouth as he reached for his crown. He took it off and placed it next to the letter on the throne.

Techno had to admit, it was a gorgeous masterpiece of metalwork. It was made of midnight black obsidion, the kind of black that no matter how bright the light you shine on it, it will remain the same shade. The obsidion was defined by lines of pure gold, glistening in the gentle light. It was formed in a ring, with multiple spikes sticking out of the defined shape, one of these spikes was larger than the others. On the largest spike there was a jewel, it was the same crimsom of Techno's eyes.

Techno would be lying if he said he wouldn't miss it. The crown comforted him in a sense nothing else ever had.

But he left it behind, after all if he needed the crown for anything, it would return to his possession.

Techno then left the room without looking back. Not daring to make second guesses about his decision.

Walking out of the room.

Out of the castle.

Out of the centre of the _Aether_.

Until he arrived at the edge. Where nothing but clouds dropped into an endless void. Techno finally dared to look back.

With a final glance at his home that he had known since the creation of the universe, he let his body fall through the clouds. Forcefully stopping his wings from catching his fall.

He exited the clouds, his eyes were blinded by a flash as he entered the mortal realms.

Techno didn't know which one of the three realms, he didn't really care either. As long as it entertained him it would be fine.

Who knew, maybe this will be fun, Techno thought. Before his surroundings came back into view and he hit the floor with a loud thud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, you are not suppose to know everything happening in this chapter, you are allowed to be confused!
> 
> Anyway, expect more of my beginning writing skills next time i get enough confidence to post a chapter!


	2. Miscalculations Lead To Mishaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno arrives in the mortal realms. He may have made some miscalculations and now he is stuck... But that's not the only problem.

Techno landed ungracefully back-first on a ground of hard rock. The sound of breaking rock echoed through Techno's surroundings. The rock was a deep, crimson red.  
  
Techno sat up and started a further investigation of his surroundings.  
  
He was sitting in a crater created by his fall, it left a noticeable dent in the dark red landscape. The crimson red rock was the dominating feature of this land, accented by veins of gold and quartz that created a marble effect in the rock. Lower sections of the land held a glowing orange liquid, lava, if Techno recalled correctly.  
  
Techno marvelled at the landscape. Nothing like it existed in the _Aether._   
  
Standing up, he remembered the name of this realm. The _Nether_. It was the realm he had the most say in making, what a coincidence he ended up here.  
  
He had been here several of times to collect the souls of misfortunate travellers. He had never the time to truely take in it's chaotic beauty.  
  
He countinued thinking about the _Nether_ as he studied his mortal body. He had only been here a few times to collected souls. Not many mortals seem to come here and many of those who do don't leave.  
  
His thoughts slowly drifted onto his new appearance.   
  
His hair remained the same colour and length. The pastel pink barely reaching his ankles. His hoove-like hands and changed into human hands, completed with slightly sharper than normal nails. A similar transformation had happened to his feet. This part of the change had occured with no problems... the rest can not be said for the rest of his appearence.   
  
His scars remained. Each individual line littering his skin. This would have been fine, of not a little annoying. The problem was that they were not the normal colour of mortal scars.   
  
Techno didn't know much about human behaviors (excluding death rituals), but he knew alot about their body structures. He also knew that their blood was red and the scars a shade of pink or a similar shade to their skin colour.   
  
They were not meant to be gold.   
  
His scars weren't suppose to appear, let alone reveal his _Godly_ blood colour!   
  
It meant he would have to cover them up for his whole time in the mortal realms, or create a believable lie that he could tell about his wounds.   
  
Techno silently panicked, after a few moments he composed himself. He can fix it later, or just cover them up... yeah, it'll be fine.   
  
There was however something that concerned Techno even more.   
  
He was wearing the same clothes as he did in the _Aether_. A royal red robe lined with fur drapped over his shoulders. A smaller blue cloak was placed over the robe. He had an off-white dress-shirt underneath the robe and dark navy-gray felted pants. His feet were covered by some black boots which matched his crown, that he left behind. This was all fine, the thing was...   
  
Why did they no longer fit?   
  
They should still fit!   
  
But, nope. His shirt and pants hanged off of his body. His robe, dragging along the floor. This was not what was suppose to happen!   
  
But why? Why was he suddenly shorter and smaller? What went wrong?   
  
Then it hit Techno.   
  
His mortal body was that of a human child.

_Heeeeeeeeh?!?!_   
  


* * *

  
  
  
Technoblade stood frozen. Why the _Nether_ was he in the body of a child!   
  
His thoughts raced. Thousands of thoughts entering his mind a second. What! Why? How!? This wasn't suppose to happen! This wasn't suppose to happen!!! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN!!!  
  
Techno was pacing back and forth, by this point he was in a full out panic. Why did he look like a child? What was he going to do? How did this happen? Why did this happen? What will he do?   
  
Technoblade tried to figure out what was going on. He also tried to change his form in that of a young adult, but it didn't work. At this point he had given up. He was just going to go back to the _Aether_. He was sure he could get back before someone reads the note.   
  
Techno began to start the process of returning to the _Aether_. The short ritual second nature to him, having done it millions of times. Using his hand he drew a symbol into the pebbles above the dense Netherrack. He watched as the small stones parted when his finger moved through them.   
  
Techno completed the drawing process, said a simple phrase and prepared to return to the _Aether._  
  
But it never came.   
  
He never got teleported back.   
  
Techno tried again. This time, more frantic, more desperate.   
  
But yet again, it didn't work.   
  
The realisation hit Techno.   
  
He couldn't return to the _Aether._   
  
He was stuck, in the mortal realms, in the body of a child!   
  
This has to be the worst possible outcome.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
It took awhile for Techno to stop paniking enough for him to start thinking rationally again. Though his mind was still spiralling, he started trying to figure out his course of action.  
  
Techno started talking outloud, mumbling while pacing back and forth.  
  
"Okay, okay, _okay."_  
  
A deep sigh escapes his mouth. His unfamiliar, human hands, fidgeting with eachother.   
  
"First, I'm gonna have to figure out what my face looks like and exactly how old this body appears. Two I'm gonna have to figure out how many of my abilities are still around."  
  
Techno stopped pacing and fidgeting. He felt his eyes widen as he contemplated the second goal. What if he lost all his abilities? Then he couldn't do his only job! Oh... no. That's not good, that's not good at all.  
  
Techno began pacing again at a much more aggressive manner. His feet digging into the crimson rocks, breaking off small segments that then fall to the the ground. The unpleasent sound echoed throughout the terrain. 

"Goal three... return to the _Aether_? How the _Nether_ will I do that!"   
  
He was getting even more frantic now. Unfamilar hands flinched and tapped to calm his growing nerves. Technoblade hadn't felt stress like this in decades. His life in the _Aether_ being uneventful and boring, no reason for stress and worry in a never changing routine.   
  
"There is only one way to go to the _Aether_ from the mortal realms, and...   
  
**"That."**   
  
**"Didn't!"**   
  
**"WORK!"**   
  
As Techno's stress peaked, the ground began to rumble. Deeper coloured rocks came to the surface as the shaking intensified. The ground beneath him split in two. The crack slithered across the _Nether_ floor, it creaked and roared as it grew wider. Techno lept to one side of the growing crack, his mind racing as he pondered what was happening. He was confused, he didn't like the feeling.   
  
And just as quickly as the ground split it stopped. The gap, a permanent scar in the _Nether's_ landscape.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEH!?!"   
  
Techno was complexed. What just happened? What caused it to happen? Why now? Why with him? Why did it start after he started shouting?   
  
So many questions but no answers. Techno was regretting coming to the mortal realms. He should have stayed in the _Aether_ , tried different things to entertain himself. Maybe spent more time with the few who didn't worship the ground he walked on.  
  
Yet as his mind wandered into an ocean of regret, another mystery would be added to his list of answerless questions.   
  
As Techno stood, staring blankly into the crack in the stone. A sentance broke the silence of the _Nether_ , disturbing the slight confort of knowing your alone with an eerie feeling of being watched.  
  
  
 _"You shouldn't be here" _  
  
  
Techno looked around frantically for the source of the voice, or well voices? It sounded like many, yet they talked in such unison that it couldn't have been more than one person.   
  
Yet looking around, he found no one who could have spoken.   
  
Sighing in defeat, Techno sat down on the heated _Nether_ floor.  
  
He never should have left.


	3. Those Who Are Wise Know To Flee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With more stress and problems then Techno had ever dealt with before, he needs a little clarity and a place to take his anger out on.

_Sighing in defeat, Techno sat down on the heated Nether floor._  
  
 _He never should have left._  
  
\---   
  
Technoblade had five major problems.   
  
1\. His blood was his gold, not the mortal colour of crimson. Does this mean he is even in a mortal vessel? What did he do wrong?   
  
2\. The mortal body(?) he is inhabiting is that of a child. What age? He is yet to find out. Does he age?   
  
3\. He can't return to the _Aether_. The ritual had never failed before so Techno had no alternative ways back. Have the angels figured out he left? Are they worried? Is the _Aether_ missing him as much ashe missed it.   
  
4\. A giant crack in the rocky ground appeared. Techno was pretty sure it was his own doing. Does this mean he still has his powers, his divine abilities?   
  
5\. Techno seemed to be hearing things. He is unsure of the voice(s?) origin. All he knows is that it doesn't want him in the mortal realms.   
  
  
Maybe it's more than five question, maybe catagories is the better word? Techno had no mental energy to worry about that now.   
  
Technoblade went over the mental checklist again and again. Trying to find answers to the seemingly impossible to answer questions. He was confused on what had happened, on what went wrong, on what to do next.   
  
Techno was complexed. Unsure of what to do. He felt a whirlwind of emotions and thought rage through his mind, the opposite of the calm ocean of boredom it was before. He hadn't experinced such feelings in centuries, he began to remember how much he hated it.   
  
And by the _Aether_ home, did he hate it.   
  
He hated losing control of his thoughts. Losing himself. All sense of control and rationality replaced with disorder and instinct. Techno wasn't one for control over others, he was content with them being themselves and doing their own bidding. But, Techno couldn't stand losing control of himself. He wanted it. He needed it.   
  
Technoblade does not wish for control over others, he only wishes that nothing controls him.   
  
He is the only thing he can control without fail. His body and mind doing his bidding and his bidding alone. Yet, here he is, stuck in a body he does not desire and with the constants of his life being torn away from him, Techno fights for his normality back.   
  
Something had torn away his only power he had left, so he lashes out. Rage takes hold 'till he has himself back. It boils and burns all those around it.   
  
So when the ground breaks again. He watches in delight, knowing that this was his doing. He was in control.   
  
He had a power. A capability to command everything. A strength to stand where nothing else could.   
  
A hunger for death. A hunger for destruction.   
  
He was still a God.   
  
He was still in control.   
  
He was in control.   
  
**He was in control.**  
  
He was not.   
  
He was lying.   
  
Technoblade knew this.   
  
His emotions got the better of him.   
  
For the first time in what must have been centuries, maybe even millennias! He lost control. He became nothing more than a storm, destroying everything in it's path. Letting rage and stress take hold and unlease his power of the universe upon the land.   
  
But, the storm had stopped, leaving an eerie calm in its place.   
  
As the beast who caused the destruction sat down, the realm itself seemed to sigh in relief.   
  
\---  
  
Technoblade looked at the carnage he had caused upon the _Nether_.   
  
A large cut split through the land, so long it extends beyond the red fog. Out of the gash flowed lava, flowing out like blood from a wound. He would be lying if he said it wasn't beautiful, but then again, he had always liked the look of destruction and damage. The chaos following floods and earthquakes appealed to him. The sight of a wild fire raging through both forests and towns, stopping at nothing until their is no food to feed it's growing appetite, filled Techno with a fasination he had onlt felt in his youth.   
  
So Techno lent against the rocky outcrop, let it have its weak attempts to pierce his back. His body relaxed despite never having any tension. His mind began to do the dangerous crime of thinking as his eyes stared beyond the _Nether_ and into lost memories Techno would never bother to remember.   
  
He sat there for a while. He had no concept of time nor did he care about how long it had been. So he let himself drift, let time pass as fast as it wants. It has no effect on him. To him time is nothing but a concept, conjured by those who can make meaning of it. Unlike everything else, he was one of few time had no binding too. No matter how hard it tried it could not wither or age him. Having an eternal lifespan had its quirks.   
  
After all in the face of infinity, time means nothing.   
  
So he sat, for however long the universe says. And eventually Technoblade calmed. Let his emotions drain and thoughts clear. The storm had stopped and the aftermath is all that remains to claim it ever existed.   
  
And this aftermath had a story about a fury never before seen by mortal realms.   
  
\---  
  
For the first time since he had arrived in the _Nether_ Technoblade felt hope. Sitting there for an unknown amount of time let him discover and rethink a few things.   
  
One. He still had his powers. This was proven by the way he caused the ground to split. This was useful, it meant he could do his job and perhaps find a way home?   
  
Two. He never created a mortal vessel. He had merely changing his _godly_ form to that of a mortal. But, he didn't know how to change it back too normal nor how he transformed it in the first place. He knew this because even a mortal vessel would bleed red and... 

Three. His current form didn't age. So he had theoretically forever too find out how to transform back and/or return to the _Aether_. This one was easy too find out, his body hadn't changed and although he didn't have much knowledge on time he knew that it would have changed at least a little.   
  
Three peices of hope. Three truths he managed to find.   
  
Yet, they were just a bucket of answers verses a sea of questions. Questions thought of and questions that have been overseen in favor of more urgent issues. But Techno will take his small victory and run. Worry about the questions later and focus on the current moment.   
  
And at the moment, the problem is where to go now? What to do? What is the plan?   
  
Immediately Techno knew his answer. He would go to _Overworld_. It was the most logical place to be. It was where the mortals lived. It was the realm with the greatest ties to the _Aether_. Perhaps it could give him a way home? Didn't matter, Techno will worry about that later.   
  
With a goal in mind Techno heaved himself up from where he slouched. Sighing as he began to walk in a random direction, away from the crack that stopped leaking blood a long time ago.   
  
He began to wander. Looking for that magical purple lined with black. A doorway to a better realm.   
  
Along the way he found some of the mobs that called this hostile realm home. Blazes and ghasts how haunted the skies. Wither skeletons that caused plants to fade if they stepped to close. Hoglins, practicing their charge on poor mushroom like trees. And, his personal favorite, piglins. He remembered creating the creatures, the only time he alone designed a mob. He sculpted them similar to that of a pig but let them walk, move and communicate like a mortal. He knew he liked them the most because they were the same shade of pink his _godly_ form is. He guesses that makes him a little biased though.   
  
All these creatures behaved differently. Each their own species with quirks and stratergies that had kept them from going extinct.   
  
But today they all had something in common more than the fact they lived in the same realm. They all fleed. Every single mob scattering away from Techno, running and flying all to keep a safe distance between him and them.   
  
Technoblade saw them though. The slower ones who didn't notice him until he was in their line of sight. Injuried and old ones who could not flee, who trembled when he got too close. But, occasionally, he saw them at the edge of his line of sight watching him. They stared at him with a mix of curosity and fear. A tragedy that in the end even those braver even fled.   
  
Techno didn't blame them. They had some primal instinct to run when he is near. An overwhelming instinct to run from the danger. They could sense his power. His destructive abilities. They saw him as the apex predator, one they wouldn't dare too face.   
  
So they fleed.   
  
And Techno was left to search for a portal with the thought that everything around him was avoiding him out of fear. He missed the way the Angels politely waved or bowed when he walked by. Sure they were scared of him, but not enough to flee. They had some trust in him that although he could kill them, Techno would never. Techno would never hurt a friend.   
  
So it pained him to watch the injured mobs tremble when he walked pass, try pathetically to limp away before giving up and accepting fate. He tried to go by them as fast a possible but he could never go by fast enough.   
  
He would hopefully never have to worry about that again. His walking and climbing had paid off.   
  
Before Techno stood a portal.   
  
Black obsidion creating the frame work of the portal, carved into the stone was runes that help activate the gateway. The corners of the obsidion were decorated with glowstone, contrasting the purple with a rare intensity. Said purple was swirling in the framework. Particals drifted off the dancing light which illuminated the nearby netherrack.   
  
Techno sighed as he stalked towards the portal. Hesiating just too look around on final time. The deep red of the _Nether_ was something he wouldn't mind leaving behind. The mobs he had caused to panik could finally rest. The dense air would be finally replaced with something more refreshing and free. Perhaps he would come back one day. But that was something to worry about later, right now he had a portal to enter.   
  
He turned back to the portal and took a few steps forward. The purple hue filled his vision as he felt the air thin.   
  
Onto a new realm. A new chance at getting home.   
  
As Techno drifted closer and closer to the overworld he thought about how many problems he had. How many lose ends he needed to find and fix.   
  
He could only find one major one.   
  
How will he get back home to the _Aether_? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI Techno sat there for a little less then a year and he wandered the Nether for 2 months before finding the Nether portal. And yes, Techno's lack of conception of time will lead to problems later >:)
> 
> And sorry this took so long, hopefully the next chapter won't take so long.


	4. The World Only Stops For The Blessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving the Nether behind Technoblade wanders the Overworld. He discovers a few things about his new form and about his capabilities and powers he still retains.

The blinding purple light slowly dimmed as Technoblade arrived in the _Overworld_. The lavender hue remaining for a few moments before Techno's vision cleared.   
  
Techno slowly took a step out of the _Nether_ portal, his boots landing upon dew covered grass that roughly parted where he stood. He took a few more paces forward before admiring his surroundings.   
  
The whole place was dark, the mortals called it 'Night'. The grass was still damp from the dew, the dirt crumbling and shifting at the slightest movements. Bushes and shrubbary rustled in the cold breeze which filtered through the sparse trees. Said trees loomed ominously above him, shadowing him with there vast height. The whole forest was framed in the subtle moonlight, leaving his surroundings to consist of white outlines and dull greens.   
  
Above and beyond the forest lay the seemingly endless black sky. It was littered with small specks known as stars that glowed dimly among the void. The stars, however, where nothing in comparison to the moon. Full and bright. Owning the sky with it's size and light, watching all who slept and walked below it.   
  
It was a beautiful sight. Even Techno could admit that.   
  
The peace was soon broken by the goldern glow of the sun. Dominating the landscape, demanding attention. It overtook the plants with its light unlike the moon who complimented them with a gentle glow.   
  
The sky went from its star filled glory too an overwhelming blue. A pretty colour in moderation but with the whole sky the same shade it was suffocating.   
  
The sun slowly shrunk into itself and became more gentle to the landscape. Its bright rays of sunrise softening into the ever present light of the morning.   
  
Technoblade couldn't help but marvel at the change. The _Overworld_ moved quickly, slowing its dance for no one, not even for a _God_. The _Aether_ did nothing of the sought. It stayed them same, never changing, always constant.   
  
The real difference Techno noticed was how alive the _overworld_ was. He had never looked at it in motion. Always when it was still and never bothered to look at his surroundings, too focused on his job. He never thought that even when all the mobs had ran the forest still moved. The trees swayed in the breeze the rustling drowned out every other sound, the flowers bloomed, the leaves drifting to the ground. He saw one right in front of him, a deep green speckled with dots and patches of brown. It waltzed side to side as it glided towards the grass.   
  
Forever in motion.   
  
Unless...   
  
Techno held his arm out and focused.   
  
To him there was nothing but that falling leaf, the two of them in a void of nothing. He stared at the leaf, and if the leaf could it would have stared back.   
  
Techno snapped his fingers.   
  
And the world stood still.   
  
\---  
  
The leaf, once drifting, floated in the air. Completely still.   
  
The whole forest had stopped. At a stand-still. The leaves no longer rustling. The undergrowth no longer swaying. The forest was frozen. The forest was silent.   
  
The entire world had stopped its dance. Even the sun had stopped drifting across the blue sky.   
  
But Techno was still moving.   
  
A non-existent breeze was addressing only him. It ruffled his clothes and pulled as his long pink hair. His cloak swayed in the wind, gently back and forth in a familiar pattern.   
  
Technoblade smirked at the scene.   
  
The whole entire _overworld_ stood still, everything but him. He kept moving.   
  
It had worked.   
  
\---  
  
Whenever the world was frozen there was something reserved for Techno's eyes alone.   
  
Techno had always frozen the mortal realms whenever he was forced to visit. He liked the silence, the absence of others leaving himself and the frozen landscape. Even if it wasn't necessary he knew he would make the world stop whenever he came down.   
  
But whenever he came down it was necessary.   
  
After all he could only do his job when the world was at a stand-still. It was the only time he could see them.   
  
The souls of deceased mortals.   
  
They floated above the ground as ghosts. They glowed a soft white glow similar to the moon. Yet even the dead couldn't move.   
  
Not until Techno collected them. It was his job as the _God of Death_ to guild souls to the afterlife.   
  
It was a simple, repetitive, tedious task. Each soul needing personal attention on their journey "into the light". And each life needing to be judged as to what they afterlife would look like, he was the judge, jury and executioner of their soul.   
  
For gentle mortals who had a kind heart and whose actions reflected that, would be rewarded with an afterlife with the people they love in a place they hold dear.   
  
But those who screwed others over and only took from the community were not treated as nicely. They were destined for the same kind of pain they inflicted onto others upon themselves. And only after those they wronged forgave them could they receive a happy afterlife.   
  
In Techno's mind, the afterlife was a place where karma could finally act upon mortals. Both good and bad.   
  
Yet for very few a different path was choosen. The one real perk of the job. Techno could choose specific mortals to join him in the _Aether_ and become angles. He alone decided which were good enough, which mortals deserved the greatest honor and ascend beyond the mortal realms to walk with _Gods_.   
  
That was Techno's job. Judge those who have passed and lead them to their deserved afterlife. Be it good or bad.   
  
It wasn't Techno's job to care.   
  
\---   
  
Techno almost giggled with excitement. He couldn't see any souls at the moment, but that was to be expected because no one lives in the middle of a forest so it was unlikely for someone to have died here.   
  
Techno knew he could still do his damn job and as long as he did that then everthing should be fine.   
  
He reminisced in the still silence for a few more moments, breathing in the calm peaceful emptiness that filled the air before focusing back on the leaf. It remained there, frozen in motion.   
  
Techno stared at the leaf, and the leaf almost stared back.   
  
With a snap of his fingers the world returned to its dance.   
  
The silence broken. The trees rustling. The flowers blooming. The wind now affecting more than just Techno.   
  
And the leaf began to drift again. Rhythmically falling towards the ground. Before it gently reached the ground and rested among the green grass.   
  
\---  
  
Techno stood still for a moment before leaving the leaf and strolling away.   
  
He could still hear the leaves rustling and the wind howling, buy for a couple of steps it silenced allowing Techno to hear water running directly south of his location. And there was a few things he knew about water.   
  
1\. It was used to clean things. 

2\. Mortals needed to drink it to stay alive.   
  
3\. It was reflective.   
  
And it was that last point that intrigued him. It was similar yet not as efficient as a mirror. He could finally see what his face looked like.   
  
With a steady pace Techno walked south towards the sound of water. Passing by fallen trees, massive boulders and wild flowers on his short journey.   
  
After the short walk he found a slow moving stream. The water reflected the trees and sky, giving Techno hope it let him see how he looks.   
  
With a little hesitation he took a step forward and stared into the water. His new form stared back.   
  
He has bright blue eyes. The same colour as the sunfilled sky, a bright overwhelming hue. They also where round and his sclera was white. Looking beyond the eyes that bore into him. He had a scar on his left mortal shaped ear and one above his left eyebrow. Techno looked at his teeth next, slightly sharper then that of a normal mortal.   
  
A thing Techno really noticed was that he looked younger. Not a child like he predicated earlier but still not an adult. He thought for a moment about what the mortals call them before settling upon the word teenager. And defidently on the older end of that bracket.   
  
It was a relief that he wasn't a child. That meant the mortals wouldn't try and herd him into their care, they were less likely to be suspicious of the random mortal roaming around.   
  
But looking into the water Techno really noticed something that didn't fit. His regal clothes really didn't match his youthful face. Most noticable the royal red cloak, lined with fur and kept on his shoulders by pure goldern chains. Sure the fancy boots and dress-shirt didn't match but they paled in comparison to the sight of the cloak on his young frame.   
  
So with a heavy heart Techno's fingers fumbled at the goldern chains. Eventually they came undone and fell, hanging from one side. He heaved the cloak off his shoulders and watched it fall into the mud at the side of the stream. The off-white fur turned a murky brown.   
  
Techno looked at the cloak he had owned since the other _Gods_ passed. And picked it up with a deep sigh.   
  
Techno strolled away from the stream and towards a low hanging branch. He placed the cloak upon the branch and left it their to dry. He hesitated there for a second before turning around and walking away with a newfound intensity.   
  
He knew he could always get a new cloak, he was a _God_ afterall. If he wanted something, he would have it.   
  
_So why did it hurt to leave it behind?_   
  
He didn't want to dwell on it. So he walked till the cloak was long gone. He saw the Sun go behind the treeline and the beautiful, calm Moon reclaim their home in the sky. He walked till he heard a new noise. The sould of laughter, the sound of talking, the sound of singing.   
  
He also saw it. At the break of the trees, silhouetted against the night sky he saw the walls protecting a town. Said town glowing from hundreds of torches, set up to protect the residents from the dark.   
  
Techno had a new immediate plan.   
  
It was time for him to meet a living mortal for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI Techno is looks about 17-18 years old.
> 
> And since the other chapters were about a month apart (I'm sorry) i decided to give 2 chapters one day after the other as a thanks for being patient :)


	5. The Town in the Valley (Let the River Flow Through)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade watches the village, fascinated by their daily routines. However one man peaks his interests so Techno follows them to their cottage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter that changes from Techno's perspective! Most chapters will be from Techno's POV but occasionally they won't be to create a better story
> 
> Also first chapter over 2000 words! :)

_It was time for him to meet a living mortal for the first time._  
  
\---   
  
Why the _Nether_ was he nervous?!   
  
Techno was facing the small town now, only slightly bigger than a remote village. He watched it from the top of one of the surrounding hills that protected the residents from the elements. It sat at the bottom of a valley with a river running through the centre, dividing the town in half. There were high walls surrounding the whole town, the place well lit by hundreds of torches.   
  
Techno had sat watching the village for long enough for the sun to rise. The first rays of morning spilled onto the landscape, reflecting off the light mist around the town, making the world glisten with gold. A few mortals woke to greet the sun, all of them preparing for the day ahead. On the other hand, some mortals had staggered clumsily into their houses hiding from the morning light.   
  
Techno watched in fascination as the mortals did their daily routines. He had never bothered to see how they behave, never thought it would be entertaining. But here he stood, watching with an interest he hadn't had in years.   
  
They moved so fast, rushing through the moments, never stopping. They rarely stood still. Their bodies always moving onto the next task.   
  
It was one of the most fascinating things Techno had ever seen.   
  
He watched as one young girl rushed to the river. She collected the water in a wooden bucket, before returning to the building. Immediately after placing the water bucket down she moved to take some sort of tray out from above the fire. On the tray were these lumps of goldern-brown. What were they? Why did she seem happy after seeing them?   
  
Mortals were weird, Techno had decided. 

Techno's attention was pulled away from the girl and onto an older male. Said man was just entering the town and some people on the inside opened the gate to let him in, talking and smiling joyfully when the outside man had stepped into the small town.   
  
Technoblade couldn't help but be impressed. All the Mortals moved with purpose, every aspect of their lives contributing to a larger goal. There was nothing like it in the _Aether_. There it was always resting, drifting from place to place 'till you find something to do. But here, there was always something to do.   
  
He watched as slowly the town became more and more alive. With more and more of the inhabitants filling the streets with their laughter and shouts. Young children played in the river while older children fought with wooden weapons nearby. Techno noted that if one of the younger went to deep one of the older would go rescue them, an instinct to protect the youth. Older people met up and talked about the good ol' days, Techno found them to move slower which he found comforting for he himself found the rest of the Mortals moving too fast. The other mortals to old to play but to young to be patient enough to just stand still, took up selling and buying. Making themselves busy with chores such as cleaning and farming.   
  
The whole town seemed to move, not a single part of it waited to catch its breath. Instead it constantly moved and talked and played and lived.   
  
Techno watched as the mortals talked, almost always friendly. And when fights broke out, apologies were quickly given and accepted returning the harmony in moments.   
  
Techno could tell that if he walked down there they would be just as friendly to him, probarly strike up a conversation and talk about their humble town. Gently talk and joyfully laugh when a joke is made.   
  
So why was he nervous?   
  
\---   
  
He countinued to watch the foreign town as the sky started to darken. Watching as yet again the young girl went to fetch water. Another pair of children spared with blunt wooden weapons. As yet again the man greeted the guards of the gate.   
  
The last point peaked his interest.   
  
The man opened the gate and left, waving and shouting goodbye as he did so. The people at the gate waved back closing the gate from the inside behind the man.   
  
Technoblade stared at the man, taking in his features. His hair was a pale yellow, his eyes blue like his current ones. A different shade though, they were lighter similar to the river that flowed through the town. His clothes were different shades of green. But his most interestinf feature was the green and white bucket-hat that sat ontop of his hair. Technoblade, thinking that calling him 'man' would get confusing, dubbed him as bucket-hat.   
  
Bucket-hat strolled down a well walked path. He was humming to himself, some tune another mortal would have recognised but not Techno.   
  
Techno had given up on entering the town, too scared although he would never admit it. Instead he had taken up shadowing Bucket-hat as they trotted down the path. Techno made sure to keep at a distance, not wanting to disturb them from the humming.   
  
The sun continued to lower, casting the whole landscape in a burning orange. As the forest began getting more dense and the sun retreating more and more behind the hill, the forest got darker. With every passing moment the place got darker.   
  
Bucket-hat seemed to notice the ever decreasing life and stopped humming, instead they began to walk faster. Almost running. In return Techno picked up his own pace, gliding across the terrain as bushes and shrubs parted to let him pass. The pathway Bucket-hat was on became more clear, the dirt replaced with stone as a light came into view beyond the dense trees.   
  
Before the two stood a house in a rather large clearing. It was a small wooden structure, with stone supporting the base. The roof had visible spots were repairs were made and some windows had cracks in them. Despite this the place looked well kept. Torch light was visible through cracks in the curtains and Techno had Bucket-hat curse about forgetting to put them out. A small garden stood proudly to the left of the entrance and to the right stood a small farm that looked recently harvested.   
  
Techno crept out of the forest and into the clearing where the house stood, forgetting about Bucket-hat. He had gone to admire the small farm, he had never understood why the mortals needed them. Maybe today he could understand!   
  
Techno picked at the dirt, grinding it through his fingers while staring intensely at it. He however took to hearing his surroundings, leaves rustling, the dirt falling to the ground, Bucket-hat steps behind him, a voice, water running a while away, the wind-   
  
Wait.   
  
Bucket-hat? A voice? Oh no.   
  
_"What are you doing in my garden?"_   
  
\---   
  
Philza waved goodbye to Captain, who was still laughing about the stories of the young boys antics.   
  
Phil made his way to the enterance, exit in this case, to the town. He could see the sun beginning to set and he had to be home before nightfall for he had left his sword at the blacksmiths for repairs.   
  
Nearby the gate stood Quackity and Fundy, the former complaining about not being able to go get some of Niki's pastrys. Both were on gate juty for a month after sneaking out one night to hunt monsters, the next day they were found hiding in a tree with scratches and wounds aplenty.   
  
Phil waved whole heartly as he pulled the lever to open the gate the gate for himself. "Still on gate juty, ay?" The boys responded with mixed reaction.   
  
A "Shut up old man" from Fundy and a "Got another week of it" from Quackity.   
  
Phil laughed at this as he left, leaving Fundy to close the gate behind him (it can only be opened/closed from the inside).   
  
With Quackity shouting "Next time I won't open it for you!" Phil took it as his que to walk home.   
  
Phil briskly walked, the sun was threating to disappear and he defidently didn't want to treat any wounds tonight. As he speed Phil found himself humming one of Wilburs songs, which one Phil couldn't tell you. He never learnt the lyrics prefering to just hum the melody. But, as he walked he couldn't help the feeling he was beung watched.   
  
Phil had tried finding if someone was watching him but he never saw anything. Not even a small animal, the whole forest seemed deserted. He decided it must just be his imagination playing tricks on him, so he countinued walking down the familiar path.   
  
Phil finally made it to his run-down cottage in the nick of time. The light was almost gone and the monsters would be coming out any second now. The little house had seen better days but it functioned perfectly fine, except for a few leaks during heavy rain.   
  
Phil strolled towards the front door while fumbling through his pockets trying to find his key. While fumbling he took a moment to admire his garden. Tulips and roses made up the majority of the space, complemented by lavander and buttercups. The colour scheme looked very nice in his opinion. Phil then dared a glance at his little farm, the last harvest had gone horribly with some disease infecting the potatoes making them inedible.   
  
However looking at his farm he saw something that made him drop his keys.   
  
There crouched down in his little farm, picking at the dirt stood a fellow player.   
  
Phil could see no hybrid features from his spot about 10 metres away so it was safe to guess that they were human like him. That, however, was not what was strangr about this player. His appearance choices were beyond strange.   
  
The player had pastel pink hair that was long enough that while he crouched there assessing the dirt it pooled at his feet. They also were wearing really, really, REALLY fancy clothes that looked way to big for them. They had black boots that had buttons and buckles appearing to be made of gold, their dress-shirt was made of fine silk and it hung off their skinny frame.   
  
If they weren't sitting in the mud, Phil could have mistaken them for royalty.   
  
The sun had gone behind the hills now, night was here. The two were lucky that no monsters had come out to attack them yet. Phil was tempted to leave the player there, but his heart told him not to leave them for the monsters and imvite him to stay the night.   
  
Phil silently cursed his good-nature and went to go ask if the player needed a place to stay for the night, just for one night he promised himself.   
  
With every stride Phil took towards the man he couldn't help but get nervous, no. Not nervous, scared. Terrifed even! Every part of his body told him to run away, this player was dangerous, though in the end his heart won and Phil stood behind them.   
  
Phil stood there for a few seconds before saying something, he didn't want to scare them. He already was nervous they were going to attack him so scaring them wasn't on today's schedule.   
  
"What are you doing in my garden?"   
  
It came out a little harsher than he intended. Phil subconsciously braced himself for an attack.   
  
The player crouched still for a minute, leaving Phil to nervously wait for them to answer the question. The player then stood up slowly, and spun around to face Phil, they blinked lazily, their mouth open but no sound came out.   
  
They were male phil had landed on after seeing his face. He had blue eyes like Phil, except a little darker. He had a few scars on his left side, Phil presumed it was the nighttime lighting but the scares looked almost gold to him. But above all else Phil noticed that they looked young, maybe 17 years old.   
  
What were they doing out in the forest all alone? And why his farm? Weren't they worried about the monsters?   
  
Phil himself only just remembered that they were likely to be attacked any second now, and hurriedly asked a question.   
  
"Do you need a place to stay?"   
  
Without waiting for a responce Phil grabbed the pinkette's hand and dragged them towards the door. Quickly opening it and letting himself and his guest inside before locking the door behind them.   
  
Phil had noticed they seemed a little shy, or at least quiet. He decided to exchange pleasantries.   
  
"Names Philza, townsfolk call me Phil. You?"   
  
Phil had started heading towards the kitchen, getting himself a cup of tea, cause _Gods_ if he deserved it. After being half-way done he had settled on the fact the boy wasn't responding. After finishing getting the cup of tea and sitting down a deep, monotone voice interrupted his first sip. The voice almost seemed to echo but Phil was to focused on remembering their name too notice.   
  
_"Technoblade."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUCKET-HAT  
> BUCKET-HAT  
> BUCKET-HAT


	6. You Tell Me To "eat" But I Don't Know What That Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philza acts like a concerned parent while Technoblade doesn't understand basic human needs

"Do you need a place to stay?"   
  
Technoblade was still staring at Bucket-hat while they spoke, he subconsciously registered they were speaking but not what the words were being spoken. No, Techno was too worried about how to act around the mortal. Was he suppose to respond? Should he speak? Should he run?   
  
He countinued to stare blankly at Bucket-hat whose face was mostly concerned if not a little fearful. Techno couldn't tell if was scared of him or scared for him. Bucket-hat had broken his stare and was frantically looking around? Looking around for what? Was there danger in the forest-   
  
Techno's thoughts were broken by a hand taking his.   
  
Bucket-hat had grabbed his hand in his own, Techno making a small mental note that their hands were slightly smaller than his own. Bucket-hat had then tugged at it pulling him towards their house. Techno didn't know how to feel about this stranger grabbing his hand and then pulling him towards their house.   
  
Did this man have any manners?   
  
In the Aether you never touch anyone without permission, always ask for permission before you do anything. Now Techno thought about it maybe that's why nothing really happens in the _Aether_. He might think about changing that if he can find out how to get back.   
  
Techno brought his attention back to getting pulled into Bucket-hat's house. Said man was currently fiddling with some keys, Bucket-hat seemed a little ~~more like a very nervous~~ , hands shaking seemed to be making his task impossibly hard.   
  
The door unlocked with a click. Bucket-hat quickly opened the door and harshly shoving Techno into the building then entering hastily. Bucket-hat quickly locked the door behind them trapping both inside the house. So now Techno was stuck with this stranger who had no manners. They were currently making their way over to a different part of the semi-spacious room, they seemed less nervous then before. Now that Techno thought about it Bucket-hat had been calmer ever since they entered the house. Why did the house make them feel safe? Was there something outside that was dangerous to them?   
  
~~Did they not realise the most dangerous creature alive was right in front of them?~~   
  
Techno's thoughts were yet again broken by Bucket-hat speaking. Their tone had changed, it was less soft and caring. Their new tone was like they were talking to an old friend.   
  
"Names Philza, townsfolk call me Phil. You?"   
  
They both stared at each other for 10 seconds. Bucket-hat, no, Phil then frowned slightly. Turning to some high benches behind him and pulling out cups and another object Techno did not know. He placed one of the foreign objects into the cup. Then he immediately pulled his attention away from the cup and onto some water.   
  
The quick change of task complexed Techno. All mortals did was do task, after task, after task. They rarely, if ever, took a moment to stand still and think.   
  
Phil had now placed the water in some kind of pot and placed said pot on a flame. Techno had absolutely no idea what Phil was doing.   
  
The two stayed there in awkward silence while Phil waited for the water to do what he wanted it to do. Techno stood still, staring blankly at the ground while Phil impatiently tapped on the counter. He had a small frown on his face. He had been frowning since Techno didn't respond to him asking for his name. Did Techno make him sad?   
  
Would giving Phil his name make him happy?   
  
There was only one way to find out.   
  
Technoblade sighed before speaking. Hyping himself up for the effortless task. He felt his nerves return, fluttering around preventing him from simply talking. Why was he nervous? Techno didn't bother to dwell on it. Instead he swallowed his fears and spoke.   
  
"Technoblade"   
  
Techno then looked up from the floor to Phil who was holding the pot of now boiling water (why did he need boiling water.) Phil looked at him blankly for a split second before smiling widely.   
  
"Well, pleasure to meet you Technoblade"   
  
Techno couldn't help but smile in response.   
  
Both, still smiling, watched as Phil poured the boiling water into the already prepared cup. Phil then gets a small spoon from a seemingly random drawer, using into to stir the water which was turning a red-brown colour. Phil then pulled the strange, unknown object out of the water and placing it into a small bucket at the side of counter.   
  
At this point Techno thought Phil was done, but was utterly surprised when Phil kept going, grabbing more objects from the counter. Putting them into the water, which was now a lighter colour after Phil added some strange white liquid. After another quick stir, Phil picked up the cup finally done.   
  
Phil sat down at a seat now an unlit fireplace. The seat was simple, made of wood and made comfortable with cushions and blankets. Phil pratically melted into the cushions, putting the cup to his mouth and doing some mortal thing Techno doubts he would ever understand.   
  
There eyes locked again, but this time Phil seemed more relaxed, more carefree.   
  
"Feel free to take a seat, you haven't moved since you entered." Phil gestured towards an identical seat on the otherside of the fire place.   
  
Hesitantly Techno walked his way over, before gently sitting down. Phil took the cup to his mouth again while Techno watched, then he gently placed the cup down on a nearby table.   
  
"Mind telling me what a young boy like you was doing in MY garden at nightfall?"   
  
The question was very... accusatory. And Techno was thinking of a response, should he just tell the truth and say how he was judging how good the soil was? ~~He came to the conclusion it was quite poor in quality.~~  
  
"You should know it's dangerous at night! What if a mob got you? What would your parents think?... do you have parents?"   
  
Techno, being a _God_ of course, did not have parents. But, that question was not what confused him. Why would the Mobs be dangerous? They literally ran from him? What was there to fear?   
  
"Not much of a talker, aye?"   
  
By the _Aether_ above did this man speak fast. Techno was given no time to respond to the rapid fire questions Phil asked.   
  
"Would you like something to eat?"   
  
What the _Nether_ was eat? Who was eat? No it was not a person, it was verb. Techno knew it was a verb, judging by the way the sentance was formatted, but beyond that he was given no information. He was still thinking before he realised that Phil was probarly getting ready to ask another question. Quick! Just say no!   
  
Techno shook his head.   
  
"Are you sure?" Phils tone was that of concern.   
  
Techno nodded his head.   
  
"If you say so..." Phil no sounded defeated, if not a little sad. It made Techno feel guilty.   
  
"Come, I'll show you where you can sleep tonight."   
  
With that Phil jumped out of chair and started making a dash for the staircase that led up to the second floor. Techno had to quickly rush after Phil to make sure he didn't disappear at the top of the stair.   
  
The second floor consisted of a long corridor with four differnt doors branching off it. Phil led him down the corridor, giving Techno no time to observe his surroundings. Phil stopped at the first door to the right.   
  
"This is my room, if you need anything come wake me up."   
  
Phil then grabbed Techno's hand (Yet again showing his poor manners) and countinued to lead him down the short corridor, there were very few decorations, just a few framed pictures. Phil stopped at the end of the corridor, facing the second door to the left.   
  
"Here is where you'll sleep. You must be tired so feel free to go straight to bed."   
  
Phil opened the door for Techno (so he does have some manners) to enter. The room was small and covered in a thin layer of dust, it had not been used in a while.   
  
While Techno observed the room Phil walked off, going to his own room. Techno thought this man deserved to know Techno appreciated all these kind gestures even though they weren't needed.   
  
"Thank you, Philza"   
  
Techno could almost hear Phil smile as he closed the door.   
  
Techno laid down on the bed... he now faced a problem he never thought he would ever face.   
  
_How the Nether do you fall asleep?!_   
  
\---   
  
Phil closed the door too his room, leaving it slightly open incase Techno needed anything. He was still smiling at Techno's little 'Thank you.' But, he couldn't help but be concerned for the boy.   
  
Who wouldn't be!   
  
The strange, unknown boy in fancy clothes he found picking at dirt, unconcerned by nightfall and with no parents or friends in sight!   
  
Phil had reasons to be concerned.   
  
He jumped into bed, not bothering to get changed. Phil laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. He let his thoughts fester.   
  
Where did Techno come from? Where were his parents? Did he have parents? Did he have a home?   
  
Phil just hoped Techno has a good sleep. He put Techno in Tommy's old room. He missed Tommy running around the house, but in the end he agreed with the village about it being safer for Tommy to live in the town. And as much as it hurt to see him go live with Tubbo, Phil knew it was for the better.   
  
Phil couldn't help but wonder if Techno would stay with him for a while, his heart longed for it. Either way Phil just hoped Techno was alright and hopefully Techno would open up to him more.   
  
His eyelids were getting heavy as he watched the ceiling get more and more blurry.   
  
His final thought was about how he didn't have enough time to pray today, tomorrow he should come back earlier to make sure he has enough time.   
  
The shrines were near his remote cottage, even though Two wear damaged and broken beyond repair the third one remains as grand as ever. Phil tries to pray everyday, also helping trim away any overgrown plants when he goes by.   
  
Maybe he should show Techno the shrines.   
  
And with that his eyes shut close and dreams take over his mind, allowing Phil to get his deserved sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Techno doesn't need basic needs such as eating, sleeping or drinking. Thus he has never had to do or think about them, so he doesn't really know what they are.
> 
> And incase you didn't catch it, Phil was making himself some Tea.


	7. Do You Ever Get The Feeling You're Being Watched?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno can't sleep, almost gives Phil a heart attack and fails to eat scrambled eggs.

Technoblade laid in the foreign, unfamilar bed. Sleep did not come to him, unlike all the mortals around him he didn't need to rest thus he didn't need sleep.  
  
He countinued to stare at the ceiling, his quest to find sleep ending in failure. Maybe he would learn how to do it one day, but that day was not today. So he stared at the ceiling, noticing a small crack in the far right corner a dent a little left of the middle.  
  
Thoughts tried to invade his mind, get him to think things he would rather repress. He blocked them out leaving his mind to focus on today's events. Techno thought about the house he was currently "sleeping" in, about the kind yet naïve man who called himself Phil.  
  
Techno thought of the feeling of unfamiliarity and misplacement he had felt since he had arrived. A sense that he wasn't suppose to be here. A sense that he had broken an unspoken rule and that he must undo the damage he has caused.  
  
But, those strange feeling replaced with one of familiarity while laying down on that damn bed. This feeling he knew so well that he thought it was the only feeling he could feel.  
  
 _He_  
  
 _Felt_  
  
 ** _Bored_**.  
  
The ceiling got boring a long time ago. The plain and bland room got boring a long time ago.  
  
And he is not going to dwell on dreams of home and distant memories, he had done enough of that already.  
  
Instead he left the bed Phil had provided. The bed that was once used for sleeping, and maybe one day it will be used again. The room it resides in was plain and bland. A wardrobe, a bedside table and a desk with a matching chair. Nothing more. The room held no character, perhaps it did one day, but not now.  
  
Techno left the room, the door creaking loudly as he opened the door to leave. He walked down the short corridor, his feet making no sound when he stepped. He walked until he appeared infront of Philza's bedroom. The door was made of dark oak, in the middle the name Philza was sketched into it, a detailed frame surrounding the engraving.  
  
The door opened with a large creak, loud enough to make Techno flinch.  
  
The room was specialized for Phil. It held countless artifacts from adventures taken a long time ago. A sword with ancient enchantments engraved into the blade. A heart of the sea, the rarest treasure the ocean can provide. A black scale, taken from an elderly beast.  
  
In the middle of the room laid a bed, pushed up against the farthest wall from the door. Phil laid in it, fast asleep. He lay under a heavy quilt, head tucked into a pillow while his body sprawled across the mattress.  
  
Techno entered the room and stood next to the sleeping Philza. He simply watched the man.  
  
It was interesting. Seeing the mortals shut off all of their senses for extended lengths of time, leaving their bodies at the mercy of the world around them. Why did they do it? Was it enjoyable?  
  
Techno doesn't know, the question eats him up. Why would they just lay there, unaware of their surroundings. It seemed very... problematic, especially considering how concerned for his safety Phil was when they were outside.  
  
As Techno countinued to stare at the sleeping Philza, his mind cursed him by dwelling on the action of sleeping. However it his thoughts were soon broken by an extremely loud noise, No. Voice. And it sounded angry.  
  
"FUCKIN' _GODS_ AND _AETHER_ ABOVE-"

* * *

  
  
Phil felt a growing sensation of being watched.  
  
An itchy feeling that someone was in the room with him. An irritation that a presence that did not belong was staring at him, and it made him angry.  
  
It almost made him scared.  
  
Scratch that. It made him scared! No, it made him terrified!  
  
The crawling thought that he was in danger, something powerful and lethal was next to him. All instincts screamed to fight and to flee, contradicting each other in an attempt to save Phil. Everything roaring at him to survive, that no matter what he must survive and live to the next day.  
  
Daring a glance, Philza squinted open his eyes. The room was dark, he could barely make out the small desk piled with dozens of dusty books or the slightly open door.  
  
Wait.  
  
Doubling back, he squinted at the open door. He could have sworn that he had closed it when he had gone to bed. Meaning someone opened it. Someone was in his room. All danger he felt had transferred into worrying about Technoblade.  
  
Yet that feeling didn't last long when the sense of eyes staring at him returned.  
  
 _Someone was watching him._  
  
Glancing over his shoulder, Phil located the intruder. They towered over his bed and by extension him. Scanning them in preperation to attack, they locked eyes.  
  
Philza's light blue eyes locked with those of crimson red. They had no iris, just a pool of blood-red. Against the dark background they almost glowed, their colour shining out amongst the darkness. They seemed to stare beyond him, like they were looking through him and into his soul.  
  
Before Phil knew what he was doing he launched himself up from where he was sleeping, against his will his vocal cords let out a shout-  
  
"FUCKIN' _GODS_ AND _AETHER_ ABOVE-"  
  
Philza rolled out of his bed in pure panic. Limbs frailing as he reached out to the trident that lived next to his bed. It was enchanted with mending and unbreaking III, he was yet to choose and apply a special enchantment but he doubted that would matter now. He wielded the trident in two hands, pointing it directly at the intruder hoping it will be enough to fight them off.  
  
At this point Phil had is back to the door and the intruder was on the otherside of the bed, their back against the window. The moonlight started to shine through, highlighting the intruder's frame.  
  
They were around the same height as Phil, maybe a little taller. They held themselves awkwardly, almost like they didn't belong in their own body. They had long hair that draped across their back, their hair was so long it almost touched the floor. The moon countinued to shine as Phil's eyes adjusted to the darkness allowing him to process that their hair was a pastel shade of pink.  
  
Wait.  
  
Long Pink hair.  
  
Looking back at their eyes Phil noticed that they were a sky blue and almost hidden by the hair that sprawled itself across their face. They weren't the glowing red that Phil had thought he had seen.  
  
The blue eyes confirmed it.  
  
Phil lowered the trident, gently placing it on the floor. He took a step towards the ~~God~~ child that stood bewildered in his room.  
  
 _"Techno?"_  
  
Phil almost laughed when he noticed that he almost had attacked the teen he was caring for.  
  
Approaching the shocked boy Phil noticed how he stood completely frozen, his mind probarly was racing with thoughts and fears. Nether, Phil had just pulled a weapon on the teen. Phil tried to lighten the mood, giving Techno a gentle pat on the shoulder.  
  
"You nearly gave me a heart attack."  
  
The wind filled the room as Philza opened his window, the sky was slowly fading into the pastel rainbow of sunrise. The rustling breeze filled the silence, Technoblade still seems uncomfortable talking around him, hopefully Techno will open up one day.  
  
Phil had already accepted that Techno will be living with him, his parental instinct telling him to care for the boy till they can care for themselves.  
  
Even though he knew Techno could fend for himself, after all he had presumably lived in the forest for a while. And if anyone can survive a night alone in the forest they could defidently fight.  
  
But, Techno was lonely. Phil just knew it, so if Phil could be his friend for even just a little while that would be good enough.  
  
Bringing his attention back to the room Phil noticed how the sun was beginning to filter through the curtains. Techno still hadn't moved from his spot. His eyes looked distant, staring into an invisable abyss, probarly lost in thought.  
  
Phil looked at the boy and realised that he wasn't going back to sleep. He was way too worried and stressed about Techno to get even a wink of sleep. Phil carefully put a hand on Techno's should. He made sure his tone was gentle and soft, hoping to not scare Techno again.  
  
"Hey mate, let's go get some breakfast."  
  
Techno broke out of his hundred-mile stare and looked at Phil. There was a hint of guilt in them.  
  
Phil grabbed Techno's hand and led him down the stairs. Arriving at the living room. Phil immediately led him to the kitchen and started offering food.  
  
"We have bread, which i can toast. Some cereals... uhhhh, eggs! But, we're out of bacon."  
  
Techno didn't respond to any if the food options, instead opting to stare at the floor and fiddle with a strand of hair. Phil thought for a moment about what to do before asking the compromise.  
  
"How 'bout I make some scrambled eggs and we share it? Would that be alright with you?"

It was a couple of long seconds before Techno nodded sheepishly. His eyes never leaving the woodern floorboards.  
  
Phil beamed a smile, contrasting with his tired, bagged eyes.

* * *

  
Yet again Phil is speaking foreign mortal talk. Toast, breakfast, bacon, eggs?!?! What even are those?  
  
And now Phil was offering them to him, he didn't know what to do! Techno had accepted the offering immediately for him, but probarly a lifetime for Phil.  
  
Techno felt guilty for scaring Phil earlier. He had seen pure fear in Phil's eyes before he realised it was just Techno. But, that terror in those caring eyes will haunt Techno for many centuries to come. He also felt guilty for displaying poor manners by entering the room without permission.  
  
Techno attempted not to think of the feeling of guilt and regret, but no matter how hard he distracted himself the feelings dwelled and lingered. Techno hated it.

He tried distracting himself by observing whatever Phil was doing. Breaking his stare from the wooden floor and began to watch as Philza danced across the kitchen.  
  
The man put a pan ontop of a fire. Phil then proceeded to crack some brown round things into the pan, Techno assumed they were 'eggs'. The inside was runny, a mixture an orange-yellow and a see-through, clear white. Phil then started to mix the eggs with some kind of specially designed spoon. The clear colour changing to a white and then mixing with the orange.

Techno had never seen anyone move with such speed for such a task. It made no sense to him.  
  
Suddenly a hand led him away from the kitchen, yet again this man showed his lack of manners, but Techno not wanting to speak up allowed Phil to lead him away from his spot.  
  
The duo arrived at a handcrafted table with matching chairs. Phil gestured towards one of the chairs and Techno took that as an invitation to sit. Phil sat next to him. Placing down two plates of the 'scrambled eggs' Phil had made. He handed Techno a fork and then sat expectantly for Techno to do something.  
  
Technoblade has no idea what to do.  
  
He had never seen this 'scrambled eggs' stuff in his life! Which is saying a lot considering he has been alive as long as the universe has!  
  
Yet here he sat with a near stranger who expected him to interact with this mystery substance.  
  
Instead of doing what ever Phil wanted to him to do, Techno just looked at Philza.  
  
"Why are you lookin' at me like that?"  
  
Phil almost sounded like was about to start laughing. But, Techno just kept staring.  
  
"It's not poison"  
  
The staring countinued.  
  
"Here, I'll show you."  
  
The staring paid off.  
  
Phil held the fork in one hand and then pushed the fork into the 'scrambled eggs', taking out a price of the substance with the fork. He then brought the fork to his mouth and placed the substance inside. Phil moved his mouth a little before speaking again.  
  
"See? It's perfectly safe."  
  
Yeah... Techno was even more confused. But, Phil was expecting him to 'eat' these 'scrambled' eggs and Techno owed it to this man and his naïve kindness.  
  
Technoblade's fists clenched at the fork, his knuckles tense from the motion. He moved the fork into the 'scrambled eggs' pulling off a small portion of the substance.  
  
Techno dared a glance at Phil, who looked somewhere between proud and amused.  
  
The fork moved towards his mouth, and Techno had hardly ever felt so unsure in his life! He placed the 'scrambled eggs' inside his mouth. Putting the fork down he started moving the substance around before he figured out how to swallow it.  
  
Technoblade has decided he hated 'eating'. The 'food' felt wrong in his mouth and he doesn't believe that his body was designed to digest 'food'. He didn't even know if he could digest food!

Techno almost gagged. But was interrupted by Philza laughing. It was a heartly laugh and he wheezed when it got to hard to keep laughing.  
  
"For someone who dresses like royalty you sure don't know how to hold a fork!"  
  
The wheezing and laughter countinued as Techno's gaze threatened to murder the hysterical man.  
  
"Shut up"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phil trying to convince Techno the food isn't poisonous: "look I'll even eat some, i promise you it's not poison"
> 
> Techno not knowing what food is: *stares intensely*


	8. Two Fell (Leaving One Behind)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an unsuccessful breakfast Phil leds Techno to the shrines, one dedicated to each God (One dedicated to Techno). Then the pair goes to the town, and Techno remembers how much he hates meeting strangers.

Phil laughed hysterically when he saw Techno eat for the first time. He held his fork horribly, clutching it with his whole fist. And Techno looked incredibly uncomfortable with the food in his mouth. It didn't taste that bad right? He wasn't a chef, but he knew it wasn't that bad!  
  
The image of this teen, dressed like royalty struggling to hold a fork sent Phil wheezing.  
  
"For someone who dresses like royalty you sure don't know how to hold a fork!"  
  
Philza laughed even harder when Techno blushed slightly from embarrassment.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
The wheezing echoed throughout the house, greeting the golden glow of morning. Phil saw a slight smile sneak upon Techno's face, making him beam.  
  
The two countinued to eat their breakfast. And even though Techno didn't finish his meal Phil was proud of him.  
  
Placing the two plates in the sink, Phil decided now was the time to discuss with Techno about what he was doing yesterday. Phil led the boy to the chairs by the fireplace again, hoping this time he would get more answers.  
  
The two sat for a few minutes before Phil decided to speaked up.  
  
"Sooo... do you have any parents?"  
  
Techno froze. Phil waited, he had noticed that Techno took a while to respond to questions. The silence was deafening. But eventually he shook his head, confirming Phil's suspicion.  
  
"Where did you come from?"  
  
Techno adverted his gaze like a child being told off. After a minute of silence Phil realised he wasn't going to answer, Techno leaving that part of his past in mystery.  
  
Phil sighed "Do you need a place to live?"  
  
Techno nodded. For once there was no hesitance, he has seemingly prepared for the question. Phil couldn't help but feel like a part of him that was missing was filled when Techno said he needed a place to stay. It made him a little guilty knowing that he liked Techno being homeless, but Phil missed having his boys running around the house.  
  
"Well, welcome to the Watson household."  
  
Techno smiled, his gaze leaving the floor and looking at phil. Those two blue eyes locked with his own. And phil saw a sense of comfort in those eyes, like a relief had been lifted off the poor ~~God's~~ Teen's shoulders.  
  
Looked at the clock on the wall, 6:46. Way to early if you ask Phil. But, it gave Phil about 45 minutes before he normally arrived at the town. And the question dawned on him, should he take Techno with him?  
  
He dwelled on it for a while. Techno also seemed to be thinking so he didn't feel guilty about the Teen not being entertained. In the end he decided it was better than leaving Techno alone at the house.  
  
Phil started getting ready to leave the house, Techno remaining glued to the chair, his eyes distant. Phil dared a glance at the time, 6:50. 40 minutes, that left him enough time to go visit the shrines before he arrived at the town.  
  
The silence was broken by Phil calling out to Techno, causing Techno to get up and follow him. Their eyes where still distant, lost in thought.  
  
Phil noticed that they were still wearing the same clothes, which made sense since Techno had no other clothes Phil was aware of. He added that to the list of items to buy.  
  
Phil lead Techno out of the house and into the forest. The pair followed the path, well-walked yet some plants crept onto the path. The forest was rather dense, compared to the area's closer to the town.  
  
Eventually, the duo tore away from the worn path and headed down one much more overgrown. The two countinued to walk. Philza humming happily, striking up one sided converstations and asking question he knew he would get no answer too. Meanwhile, Technoblade was silent. His expensive looking boots making no sound against the ground. His presence sliding through the overgrown plants as he passed by, the plants seemingly moving put of his way.  
  
But, Phil didn't notice.  
  
Too caught up in his own world. A world of family, friends and simple tunes.  
  
The path slowly widened, plants no longer approching upon the road. Instead the dirt roads became pebbles pathways. The bushs and shrubbery started forming into lines, no longer disorderly and random. They framed the paths, that lead into a clearing.  
  
The clearing held three statues.  
  
Each of the shrines grand in their own glory. The trio's presence dominated the empty space.  
  
However, two of the statues were different from the remaining one.  
  
The two were broken. The statues falling apart and crumbling at the slightest gust of wind. Vines creeping up their bases, no matter how hard Phil tried to stop them. Mold scattered along their once pristine marble. Small cracks and chipped corners could be seen the closer you got.  
  
The last statue, however, remained pure and perfect.  
  
No cracks nor vines nor chipped corners littered its surface. It remained pristine and pure without any help from Phil. He swore there was something different about that shrine. How else would it have survived when the other two had not?  
  
Phil looked behind, observing Techno's reaction. Techno just stared at the statue that still looked worthy of the _God's_ blessings. It stood to the right of the others, symoblising the role of the _God_ it was dedicated to.  
  
The shrine was that of a boar. That specific sub-species had been extinct long before the shrines were made. It stood proud in the morning rays, basking in the glory of the goldern sun. It was chiseled out of the finest marble, perfectly crafted to please the _Gods_. The boar had marvellous hooves and a thin tail that held a handfull of bushy hair at the end. Sharp tusks completed the intimidating appearence, creating a distinctive dangerous silhouette. Finally there were the eyes. Made of pure white quartz. They bore into your soul when you went near, even though it was just a statue you couldn't help get the feeling it was watching you.  
  
It truely was a sight to behold.  
  
The other two shrines were most likely just as impressive in their prime, now however, they were over shadowed by their boar brotheren.  
  
One was that of an ancient bird, their beak was sharp yet chipped. One wing spread out, casting all those below it into darkness, the other wing remained shattered on the pebbled floor. The second shrines was that of a deer or elk. Vines crept out of where its quartz eyes once were. A whole front leg had fallen apart, leaving the entire statue unstable.  
  
Phil couldn't help but feel a little intimidated in that clearing.  
  
The thought of three _Gods_ staring at you scared him. It would be scary enough with just one! But, three just made it worse. However, this time he had Techno and that for some unknown reason made him feel safe. ~~He was lying, he felt more in danger than ever before. He felt like there was a _God_ next to him.~~  
  
Phil nudged Techno, and sat cross-legged in front of the boar statue. Urging Techno to do the seem, which the teen reluctantly complied with.  
  
"Do you pray often?"  
  
Phil was kinda curious. He prayed everday he could manage, but he knew most of the Town only prayed once a week. _Nether_ , some didn't even pray! Phil wondered where Techno fell on the spectrum.  
  
Techno shook his head in reply. The boy continued to stare at the boar, an unreadable expression encompassed his face.  
  
Phil bit back a laugh. Instead opting for a smile to creep across his face.  
  
"That's alright. Just keep quiet, this will only take a minute."  
  
The statue in front of him belonged to the _God of Death_. It was the only _God_ they knew what 'of' they were. The players knew one was the _God of life_ , but unaware of which one. While the third 'of' was a complete mystery!  
  
Phil often wondered why the _God of Death_ was the _God_ they knew the most about, despite knowing nothing about death and the afterlife.  
  
The gentle wind whistled through the trees, filling the clearing with a gentle calming noise. Phil shut his eyes and silently whispered a dream of hope to the _God of Death._  
  
Unaware they were right next to him.  
  
Unaware they could hear him.  
  
Unaware of the smile that filled their eyes when they heard the prayer.  
  


* * *

  
  
_" - Please, help me take care of Techno. He worries me. Doesn't sleep enough, doesn't eat enough. I have never seen him drink. I pray that you can help me know how to care for him. Help him. He worries me - "_  
  
Techno let himself smile at Phil's prayer about himself to himself filled his ears. The man's caring nature and instinct to nurture had saved him from confrontation. And for that he was forever grateful, he would make sure Phil was cared for till his dying days.  
  
Techno never looked down at the man who sat on the pebbled floor, instead he stared down a statue dedicated to him.  
  
He didn't dare look at the other two. He couldn't bare the burdon. ~~He couldn't bare looking at shrines to the fallen. He couldn't...~~  
  
He'd never bothered to admire them until now. All the small details, such as the curving of the tusks spoke volumes about the dedication and skill put into the sculpting. Techno never understood the mortals attitude towards him. On one side they built shrines to him, wrote songs that are sung in his praise. On the other hand they despise him when he collects the souls of the deceased.  
  
It confused him.  
  
How could you both love and hate something? They are polar opposite emotio-  
  
Oooh? Okay, we're going this way now.

A tug at his hands and the heartly call of Phil as he led Techno away from the shrines. He followed the man, no, his friend and couldn't help but smile as they told stories of past friends and foes. He didn't glance back, he didn't dare glance back.  
  
They left the pebbled path and returned to the familiar dirt road. The plants back to the will of nature, bending and growing in random locations. All in the hope of surviving, a battle Techno doubts he would ever fully understand.  
  
The two walked, Technoblade blocked out rhe constant drone of Phil's stories and focused on his prayer from earlier.  
  
 _"- Please, help me take care of Techno. He worries me. Doesn't sleep enough, doesn't eat enough. I have never seen him drink. I pray that you can help me know how to care for him. Help him. He worries me -"_  
  
He truely was a selfless man, not a single part brought away from his prayer to keep Techno safe. The entire prayer dedicated to someone they didn't even know, all because they were kind.  
  
It warmed Techno's heart.  
  
His selflessness both naïve and brave lead Techno to being fond of the mortal. Maybe he was biased, but he didn't care.  
  
This was the only mortal he had ever talked to and already Techno saw them as friends. A thought Techno rarely gave out, afterall a friendship with a _God_ is something hard to earn, yet this man managed to do it in a second in Techno's messed up concept of time.  
  
If he could reply to the prayer directly he would. Whispering promises into his friends ear and protecting Phil against the universe he helped create. The two would live out his life together and when the time came Techno would make sure Phil had the best afterlife any mortal could hope for.  
  
Instead Techno had settled for doing it more subtly. Allowing little miracles that could be seen as luck.  
  
Techno drew his attention back to Phil who had slowed his pace as they looked upon walls that stretched well above their heads. The walls were designed to protect, yet Techno still didn't understand why it was so needed. But, he guessed if it was neccesary to find out then he would, until then Techno let his imagination run wild.  
  
Phil and Techno arrived at the gate, Phil calling out to get the attention of some of the residents inside.  
  
"Oi! Fundy! Quackity! Let some mates in."  
  
A groan could be sounded on the otherside. Followed by a rather rude "no need to yell old man." Afterwards the sound of a lever could be heard as the gate began to creep open.  
  
Seems as the bad manners were common place among mortals.  
  
Phil led Techno inside the walls, his gentle smile trying to reassure the _God_ that there was no danger. But Techno wasn't worried about danger, he was worried about reactions and conversations. Something he knew that once inside he wouldn't be able to run away from.  
  
Inside the walls stood the town, with the river and the houses. Few people already out, preparing for their day. But, somethings stopped him from going closer.  
  
More like some mortals.  
  
"Who's this, Phil?"  
  
Infront of him stood two males. Looking around the same age as the body he was stuck resided in.  
  
One had a beanie and stood confidently against the wall, having been the one to pull the lever. He seemed to have a interest in ducks judging by the shirt and the slippers.  
  
The other was more intriguing. He looked somewhat like a fox. With orange hair, pointy ears and a bushy tail. Clearly some kind of hybrid between a human and a fox.  
  
Techno was getting ready to fly away, realising his wings were gone, he settled on running. But before he could Phil stepped inbetween him and the boys.  
  
"Quackity, Fundy, meet Technoblade."  
  
Now they were staring at him more intensly.  
  
"Techno, this is Quackity and Fundy"  
  
The two boys glanced at eachother before politely waving at Techno as some sort of greeting. Techno, instead of waving back, stared at the grass next to the dusty pathway.  
  
 _The silence was deafening._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support guys! It means a lot to know people enjoy my writing <3


	9. Conversations are Difficult When They are With Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The town was humble, with many friends to be made. Too bad meeting new people is hard.

Technoblade stared at the grass and dirt. He could hear Phil talk to Quackity and Fundy, their tones consisted of concern, worry, fear and other emotions Techno couldn't recognise.   
  
He didn't pay attention to what they were saying, opting to instead think about the _Aether_ and how much he hated interactions between strangers. The _Aether_ was different when meeting people, afterall for someone to be able to visit they would have to get permission from Techno. He already knew them, even if they didn't know him, so when he talked to them for the first time it was easier.

But, Techno didn't know these people.

The bland grass remained uninteresting as Techno countinued to think, snippets of Phil's conversation breaking through his mindless wandering.

"- Do you even know where they came from-"   
  
"- He doesn't have anywhere else to go!-"   
  
"-hy are his scars yello-"   
  
"-He's dressed like he's royalty!-"   
  
"-'He' has a name!-"   
  
"-n't my fault I'm bad with nam-"   
  
"-ple don't just walk randomly through the forest at night"   
  
"-PHIL! He could be dangero-"   
  
He hated this. He had began watching them, arguing and raised tones left him to change his interest. Such short tempers, he thought.   
  
Technoblade decided to speak up, their rising voices were hurting his ears.   
  
"Can you guys be a little quieter..."   
  
The others went silent instantly. The small, soft yet deep voice cut through their conversation like a knife.   
  
All eyes went to Techno, who was just standing there awkwardly staring back. Three pairs of eyes bore into him, one of concern, one of confusion, one of comfort. There was no hint of violence in those eyes. Only anger and concern. These mortals didn't want to hurt him, but they didn't really want him here either.   
  
Techno ignored the eyes of the strangers and focused on Phil's. They were familar. They were glowing with some emotion that Techno couldn't describe. They exchanged their silent convesation for ~~nanoseconds~~ a couple of moments.   
  
"Phil, You gotta stop adopting every child you see"   
  
The mortal, Quackity, broke the silence. Their voice was energetic and it sounded like they could have a laughing fit at any second.   
  
"I'll stop adopting them when they stop showing up at my door."   
  
A sigh escaped Quackity "You better stay out of trouble, got it?" It was directed at Techno so he nodded politely, unsure of whether it was the correct responce.   
  
"Techno's your responsibility now, keep him out of trouble." Phil took this as an invitation to countinue your journey towards the town.   
  
Phil lead Techno away from the wall and the enterance gate. Exchanging some shouted words with Fundy as the duo strolled into the small town.   
  
Dozens of houses littered the poorly maintained paths. Each house similar in design but all possessing defining features, such as flower beds below the windows or a slightly different kind of stone reniforcing the base.   
  
Despite no mortals being present at the particular spot, there was a sense of movement and liveliness in the air. A feeling that the whole place was in motion, not like the still picture frame it pretended to be.   
  
The two countinued to walk towards the centre of the town. Technoblade could hear the river now, it flowed mostly over stone but occasionally it went over sand and gravel. The wind curved around the houses, humming as it swerves through the small allyways. There was a gentle rustling of leaves as the breeze weaved through the trees. 

But one thing was louder than the others.   
  
Voices.   
  
Higher pitched ones trilled through the air, as the laughter and screams echoed. Lower pitched ones bellowed and coughed, hacking up muffled sentances.   
  
Voices meant people. And Techno was beginning to believe that coming to the town was a bad idea because he has realised that he didn't like meeting new people.   
  
Despite the wanting, the desire to run, wanting to flee, to regain that control he had maintained his entire life...   
  
He walked beside Phil.   
  
The short night had led him to grow fond of the man. Kind-hearted yet feisty. Phil had become his friend almost instantly and Techno cared for his friends. He knew running would make Phil sad. Techno didn't want Phil sad, so he walked by their side. Each stride matching. One ruffling the soil and parting the rocks, the other silent as though they were not allowed to disturb the ground.   
  
The voices grew louder as they entered the heart of the town.   
  
And the feeling of watchful eyes crept across Techno's skin.   
  
Dozens of eyes staring into you. Their pupils going beyond your body and into your soul, the very person that hid underneath. They saw who you are. ~~They saw what you are.~~ And that was what made Techno afraid. Judging your every move. Every silent step and unspoken word.   
  
It made him scared.   
  
Around him were a handful of mortals. Most hadn't taken notice of the pair yet, continuing their lives as though a God hadn't infiltrated their town. Yet Technoblade felt as though they were staring at him.   
  
Philza grabbed at his hand, pulling him towards one of the mortals sitting at a table casually waving their way. Had he zoned out? Why did mortals move so fast?   
  
Yet again Techno allowed Phil to drag him to a new location. They made their way towards the waving man, who was grinning widly.   
  
No. No. No. Anything but meeting new people.   
  
~~Run, who can stop you?~~  
  
"Philza!" The two men engaged in a platonic hug. Each laughing and exchanging in friendly behaviours while Techno stood there awkwardly, waiting for Phil too make his next decision for him.   
  
"How have you been, mate? The boys staying out of trouble?" Phil laughed with an aura of familiarity, clearly having meet the man before.   
  
"The boys? Trouble? Of course not!"   
  
The friends broken into a fit of hysterical laughter, gasping and wheezing in an attempt to breath between the laughter. Techno shifted awkwardly.   
  
"Who's this?" The stranger gestered towards Techno as the laughter died down.   
  
"This is Technoblade! But he also goes by Techno. I found him in the forest and he stayed at my house for the night."   
  
That was a lie. Phil found him analyzing the dirt quality of his crops in the garden, not the forest. Why had he lied? Had Philza already forgotten the details of what actually happened?   
  
"Techno-"   
  
Techno's attention snapped back to Phil's introductions.   
  
"-this is my close friend, Captain Sparklez. But you can call 'em Captain or Sparklez."   
  
Both of the men stared at Techno. ~~Eyes, so many eyes. Too many eyes.~~ The stranger who goes by Sparklez held out a hand towards him.   
  
"Pleasure to meet you, Technoblade."   
  


* * *

  
  
Phil had noticed the change in Techno's behaviour the moment they met Quackity and Fundy. They seemed scared. Avoiding eye contact, fidgeting, zoning out. Philza worried about his new friend.   
  
Maybe Phil should introduced the town to Techno one at a time. But, who to start with? Tommy was too loud and Tubbo would not want to do it alone. Niki was busy. Sparklez!   
  
Captain Sparklez was perfect. Friendly, mature, probarly watching over Tommy and Tubbo alone, meaning their was no worries about Techno being overwhelmed by multiple players at once. And overall, they had experince greeting new children into their little community.   
  
Yet none of that seemed to matter as Techno froze while Sparklez offered a handshake.   
  
It wasn't that he was frozen because he was scared of new people. It seemed more like Techno just didn't know how to react. Phil could sense his mind racing on how to interact with the stranger before him. In the end Techno just looked at the ground, avoiding eye contact.   
  
Sparklez slowly put his hand down, their eyes moving to Phil in a plee to know what to do next.   
  
"I think he doesn't like meeting new people." Was all Phil whispered in response. Unsure of what to do about the teenager blankly staring at the floor infront of them.   
  
"Was he like this when you meet him?" Sparklez whispered back, hoping Techno wasn't listening.   
  
"Yeah, he was." Phil said back. Beginning to ponder more about the strange teenager had he practically adopted. "Like i said earlier, i found him just outside my house. When he spotted me he just sorta froze and stared at me until I pulled him inside."   
  
"Hmmm, did he do anything else... strange?" Sparklez was trying to be cautious about his words in case Techno was listening. Yet, in the end he could find no other way to explain the odd behaviour.   
  
"Well... i put him in Tommy's old room for the night, but when i woke up Techno was in my room."   
  
"What was Techno doing in there?"   
  
"He was just watching me." Phil decided not to add how he swore Techno's eyes were crimson. Afterall, it was most likely just the light playing tricks on him.   
  
"Huh..." Captain Sparklez seemed very stumped on how to respond. At this point both the adults had stopped whispering and just talked normally as it was rather obvious Techno wasn't listening. The teenager was fiddling with his hair, while still avoiding eye contact, clearly lost in thought.   
  
"And when i gave him scrambled eggs this morning, he didn't know how to hold a fork nor did he seem to know how to eat proparly."   
  
"He doesn't know how to hold a fork?" Sparklez raised an eyebrow in doubt.   
  
"Nope."   
  
"But, he is dressed like a nobel? You know how strict those guys are on manners!"   
  
"I know!" Phil exclaimed in responce. "I was confused as well."   
  
The two remained silent for awhile after that. Opting to sit down at the table sparklez was originally at. Techno noticed their movement and sat down at the table next to them, still fiddling with his pink hair.   
  
"You sure found a unique one, ey Phil?" Sparklez joked. "Have you heard Techno speak? Perhaps he is mute."   
  
"No, he spoke to me earlier. No full conversations, but they were complete sentances."   
  
"I see." Captain Sparklez murmered in responce.   
  
The pair countinued to talk, their conversation slowly dragging away from Techno and onto their routine lives. The conversation becoming more and more light-hearted as they talked.   
  
Phil noticed how Techno had stopped zoning out and got up from the other table and sat at their's, though still at a distance. Techno seemed intrigued by the pairs conversation about their lives. Listening while the Captain spoke about the most recent mess Tommy got him into.   
  
"-So Tommy started swearing, even when i told him to stop, and-"   
  
"Who's Tommy?"   
  
Technoblade's voice cut through Sparklez story with a simple question. All eyes went onto him, yet Techno didn't shrink away. In his eye's was a fascination with the story being told.   
  
Sparklez coughed before answering, clearly surprised that the boy had spoken up. "He's a child the city dumped on us about 7 years ago, he has lived with us ever since and has continuously caused mayhem." Both Phil and Sparklez chuckled at the thought of all the mischief Tommy had gotten himself and often Tubbo into.   
  
"Oh." Was all Techno said in responce, indicating for Sparklez to countinue their story.   
  
And so he did. The trio sat and talked, mostly Phil and Captain sharing stories with Techno occasionally asking questions. Phil was proud that Techno had opened up and asked questions to him and Sparklez. They sat there for a while, until midday to be exact.   
  
Phil was getting hungry and was about to ask if they wanted to go buy some lunch or something but before he could a new voice filled the air. Loud and Proud it echoed through the town.  
  
"YOO CAPTAIN! CAN WE HAVE SOME LUNCH!? I'M STARVING!"   
  
Uh oh. Phil knew Tommy was going to just overwhelm Techno with questions and Tubbo will just come up with wild theories about the poor boy. Yet, there was nothing he could do as Phil heard pounding footsteps race towards them as the boys ran their way.   
  
The duo were now visable at the otherside of the semi park they were talking in. They had both taken notice of Phil and Techno. Tommy eye's brightened at the sight and he started sprinting faster towards the trio, while tubbo also had the same look of excitement but their was also confusion in their eyes. ~~And fear. Tubbo seemed a little scared, why was he scared~~  
  
"Phil!" Tubbo called out before running to catch up with Tommy.   
  
"Hey, mate." Was all Phil could respond with as he frantically tried his best to find a way to get Techno out of this situaton.   
  
Tommy broke Phil's train of thought "Oi! Old man! Who's this?"   
  
Tommy had reached the table and was staring intensely at Techno. Their eye's scanning over the teenager as he took in Techno's appearance. Before Phil could respond, Tommy's tendency to live on double speed became present again. "Who are you, bitch?!"   
  
"Tommy!" Sparklez raised his voice "You shouldn't use that language, let alone direct it at a stranger."   
  
Tommy mumbled an unsympathetic apology as he stared tugging at Techno's hair. Techno was visibly confused and uncomfortable at this point, his eyes meet Phil's with a silent plee to get this strange child away from him.   
  
"Tommy, stop pulling at his hair." Phil grabbed Tommy's hand that was grasping Techno's hair and pulled it away. Tommy protested but ended up allowing Phil to pull him away.   
  
At this point Tubbo had reached the little group. He exchanged a look of confusion at Sparklez as Phil dragged the yelling Tommy next to him.   
  
Phil put a hand on both of Tommy and Tubbo's shoulders. Gesturing towards Techno, who was now standing awkwardly next to the Captain.   
  
_"Boys, this is Technoblade."_  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the break! School work finally caught up with me and i had an important maths test. Hopefully i can post more chapters this month. :)

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> If anyone is wondering about chapter updates, i will update whenever i feel confident enough too! I don't have anxiety or anything, i just have low self-esteem.
> 
> Also, thanks for reading!


End file.
